Little Shop of Horrors 2: After the Director's Cut
by Dancintune
Summary: The director's cut freaked me out, so I created it into something much happier. Please review


**The director's cut wasn't very amusing to me, so I am making it much happier than it was. I hope you enjoy it. And I made an alternate version of this story as well.**

The military destroyed all the Audrey 2 plants. Everything was back to normal. Until, one day. A young woman named Molly, who was the age of 19, found a sapling of the plant. Molly had long dark hair in a high ponytail, hazel eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a black button down blouse, a blue skirt with daisies, black flats, a gold locket around her neck, and pearl earrings. She thought she could take care of it and make it into a harmless plant. She went into Mushnick's Flower Shop, which she had made her home, placed it in a pot, gave it water and light. The plant grew into the size of a daffodil. But he began to wilt. "Oh dear. I guess you really do need blood to live. How about I get you some steak instead?" She asked. The little plant nodded. So, she went down to the butcher shop and got a 4 ounce steak. She came back, cut it up and fed it to the plant. He then started to grow. "I knew it would be a good change. Well from now on, instead of eating people, your eating food from the butcher shop. I hope your alright with that." She said.

Over the next few months, Molly fed the plant steak, ham, chicken, and any other meat product you could buy at the store. Every night she read to him. She sang him a song to get him to sleep. She danced for him whenever he was depressed. One day, while out shopping, she bumped into a very handsome young man. "Well, hello there, pretty lady." He said. "Oh hello. I'm Molly. Molly Clyde." She said. "Wilson Grey. Pleasure to meet you." He said. He took her hand and kissed it. They sat down over coffee and started talking about themselves. Molly walked home with a big smile on her face. Audrey 2 was leaning against the wall, looking depressed. "Oh, Twoey. I'm so sorry. Here, I brought your lunch." Molly said, taking out of her bag a big juicy steak. She tossed it into his mouth. "I just met the most amazing man ever. He invited me to dinner tonight. I have to figure out what I am going to wear." She said, rushing to her room. Audrey 2 felt even more depressed. That night, "Well, how do I look?" She asked Audrey 2. She had her hair up in a bun with a diamond hair pin. She was wearing a purple strappless dress with a white satin sash, white heels, a pearl choker, and pearl earrings. Audrey 2 smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Well, I'm heading out. You be good." She said. "Don't go." A voice said quietly. Before Molly put her hand on the doorknob, she froze. "I beg your pardon?" She said. "Don't go." The voice said again. She turned around. "Was that you, Twoey?" She asked. "Yes it was." He said. "You can talk? That's amazing. Now when I talk to you, you can respond back." She said. "You got that right, baby." He said. "Now why don't you want me to go? Is it because this is the first night you'll be alone?" She asked. He nodded. "Oh don't worry, its only for a few hours. Besides, its not like I'm leaving you forever." She said. "I just want you to be careful. You don't know this man very well and I don't want you to get hurt." He said. "Don't worry. The first sign of trouble, I'll walk away and never speak to him again." She said. She blew him a kiss and walked out the door.

After about an hour, Molly came running into the shop. She was all dirty and her outfit was torn. Her hair was messy and one of her heels broke. She began bursting into tears. Audrey 2 wrapped his vines around her hands, pulled her over to him and sat her down. "What happened, baby doll?" He asked. "Oh, Twoey. You were right about him. Before we got to the resteraunt, he started feeling me up, and kissing me all over. I tried to push him off of me, but he just started beating me. The cops arrested him, but I'm scared he might escape and kill me." Molly said, crying. Audrey 2 hugged her. "Well, if he ever comes back, I will take care of him. I will throw him out the window and he will go running home to his mommy." He said. Molly wiped away her tears. "Oh Twoey. You would do that for me?" She asked. "Anything for you, angel face." He said. Molly smiled and lightly kissed him. She rested her head on his pot and fell asleep. Audrey 2 covered her with her coat, and caressed her long beautiful hair. He didn't even care he never got his dinner. All he cared about was making Molly happy.

The next morning, Molly woke up. "Morning, sunshine." Audrey 2 said. "Good morning, Twoey." Molly said. "Molly, angelface, will you please sing me that song I love hearing so much?" He asked. She smiled. "Alright." She put a record on and began to sing. "Oh Danny boy, the pipes the pipes are calling from glen to glen and down the mountain side the summer's gone and all the flowers dying tis you tis you must go and I shall bride." Molly sang with the voice of an angel. It was Audrey 2's favorite song that she sang to him. To keep it special, she only sang it to him every full moon. When she finished, he applauded. "Like an angel. As usual." He said. "Thank you, Twoey." She said. She went into the fridge and gave him a nice juicy steak and an extra one for being there for her the previous night. The next day, Audrey 2 was now fully grown. "Oh my goodness." Molly said. "Good morning, pretty lady. Check me out! I am a full grown plant." He said. "That's wonderful." She said. "And now it's suppertime!" He said. He started wrapping his vines around her, pulling her closer. "Ah! Twoey, why? I treated you with kindness. I took care of you. Look into your heart! I love you!" Molly shouted. She was just in his mouth, but before he could close it, he remembered all the times he spent with her. She sang to him, she danced for him, she read to him, he knew deep inside himself he loved her. He took her out of his mouth and placed her on the floor gently. "I'm sorry. I thought I was playing along with you. But I guess what kept me from eating you was the way you treated me. Can you forgive me?" He asked. Molly looked at him and smiled. "Oh how can I not?" She said, holding one of his vines. "I guess I still have a little of the old me in me." He said. "The old you?" She asked. "Well, I am the first Audrey 2 ever on earth. I was the plant owned by Seymour Krelborn. When the military shot me down, I guess what you found was my life source. Now that you have changed me, I can be appriciated like I used to be before. This time, I don't need blood to live. As long as I have you with me, I am a healthy growing plant." He said. "Awwww your sweet. What would I do without you?" She said. Little did they know, they were being watched by Wilson Grey. "No wonder she left me. Its the plant! Then I will destroy that plant and have her for my wife." He said. He ran off. Over a few days, Audrey 2 and Molly went on with what they had. He began falling in love with Molly more and more each day. He figured he should tell her the truth. When Molly came home from the market, Audrey 2 wrapped his vines around her sat her down on the counter. "What's going on?" Molly asked. "I need to show you how I feel." He said. "Sugarpie Honeybunch you know that I love you. I can't help myself. I love you and nobody else." As he sang, Molly started dancing. He took her hands spun her around, picked her up and held her close. "I love you, baby. I always have. Will you be mine forever?" He asked. "Oh Twoey. Of course I will." She said. She kissed him.

That evening, there was someone banging on the door. Molly answered it and saw Wilson holding a gun. "Wilson, what are you doing here?" She asked. "I know you have the plant. And I will destroy that thing and have you arrested. Unless...you marry me." He said. "What?! Never!" She shouted. Wilson pushed her out of the way, pointed his gun at Audrey 2, but before he could shoot, Molly pushed him out of the way. He got up and pointed his gun at her. "This is your last chance. Marry me or he will die!" He demanded. She looked at Audrey 2, and began to tear up. "Fine. I will. If you let me say goodbye." She said. "Fine." He said. Molly ran over to Audrey 2 and hugged him. "I'm so sorry, Twoey. I just want to protect you. Remember, I will always love you. Forever." She said. Audrey 2 hugged her and never wanted to let go. "I don't want to loose you. I finally meet someone who truly cares for me even after what I have done and I'm going to loose her." He said. "You never will." She said. She took off her locket and wrapped it around his vine. "You'll always where my heart on your sleeve." She said. Wilson grabbed her wrist and pulled her out. She quickly blew him a kiss goodbye.

The next day, the wedding took place. Molly looked at herself in the mirror. She burst into tears. Suddenly, she started hearing a familiar voice. "Hey, little lady, hello. Your lookin cute as can be. Your lookin mighty sweet." "Go away, Wilson!" She shouted. "No, it ain't Wilson. It's me! Your friendly Audrey 2. This plant is talking to you." Molly turned around and looked out the balconey, and there was Audrey 2. She ran to him. "I don't believe it!" She said. "Believe it, baby. It's here for you." He said. He stroke her hair and caressed her cheek. She raised her hands on the vines. "I'm so happy your here." She said, tearing up happily. "You lookin mighty fine in that dress." He said. "Thank you. But I just don't feel pretty. I feel like a sleaze marrying someone I don't love." She said. "I came here to save you. I am not letting you marry him. I am the one who loves you." He said. "Awwww Twoey, I love you too. Please save me from that horrible man." She said. Audrey 2 wrapped his vine around her waist, climbed down, everyone was screaming and running away. He carried Molly back to the flower shop. "What do we do? They will hurt you." She said. "We calm down and stay quiet." He said. Molly closed the curtains and locked the door. She fell asleep right against Audrey 2. He covered her in her coat and held her hand. "Good night, little lady." He said.

The next day, Audrey 2 tried to wake Molly up. "Huh? What?" She said. "Molly, I have a surprise for you." He said. He pointed to 3 bodies asleep on the floor. But they were none other than Seymour, Audrey, and Mr. Mushnik. "Those are the people you ate?" She asked. "Yep. And I brought them back. To prove that I have changed." He said. "Oh, Twoey. I know you have changed." She said, holding his vine. All of a sudden, they started waking up. They all saw the plant and moved back. "Wha...How are we here?" Seymour asked. "I brought you back. I changed my ways. Thanks to this cutie." Audrey 2 said. Molly stepped forward. "Hello, I'm Molly. Molly Clyde. I raised Audrey 2 when he was a sapling. Well, a sapling again." She said. "But he's a monster." Mr. Mushnik said. "Not anymore. He is now a friend. I love him. He saved me from getting married to a horrible man." She said. "How can he have changed if he eats blood?" Seymour asked. "I feed him animal meat from a butcher shop." Molly said. "Much better tasting than blood. This girl has changed me into a better plant. Now that she is in my life, I will never eat another person again." Audrey 2 said. "I think he loves her. And I mean in love." Audrey said. "Well, he did bring us back, he saved her, he never ate her. I guess we can forgive him." Mr. Mushnik said. "That means a lot to me. There is just one thing I wish could happen. Marry Molly." Audrey 2 said. "Oh Twoey, I love you and I would marry you if I could. But I don't think it's legal to marry a person and a plant. But we don't need to get married. I will always love you no matter what." Molly said. "I can fix that though. I can make myself human. I just need one drop of human blood." He said. "When I gave you my blood, you didn't turn human." Seymour said. "One, I was too small. Two, it's a choice I can make. And I have made it. I want to marry Molly and spend my life with her." Audrey 2 said. "Oh, Twoey." Molly said, hugging him. "Alright, I'll give you one drop of my blood, if that's all it takes." Seymour said. He pricked his finger and gave Audrey 2 a single drop of blood. He then started glowing. The wind blew and he started transforming. The light dimmed out and standing there was a handsome man. (Look up Levi Stubbs. That's who plays Audrey 2, so he's what he looks like) "Molly, it's me." He said. Molly stepped up to him. She looked very carefully. "It is you!" She said. He stroke her hair, moved closer and kissed her. "They make an adorable couple. Just like you and me, Seymour." Audrey said. Seymour wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close. "Now all you need is a name." Molly said. "Levi. Levi Stubbs. And you will be Mrs. Molly Clyde Stubbs." He said. They had a beautiful wedding. Everything was perfect in the end. They spent the rest of their lives together. They lived happily ever after.

* * *

The military destroyed all the Audrey 2 plants. Everything was back to normal. Until, one day. A young woman named Molly, who was the age of 19, found a sapling of the plant. Molly had long dark hair in a high ponytail, hazel eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a black button down blouse, a blue skirt with daisies, black flats, a gold locket around her neck, and pearl earrings. She thought she could take care of it and make it into a harmless plant. She went into Mushnick's Flower Shop, which she had made her home, placed it in a pot, gave it water and light. The plant grew into the size of a daffodil. But he began to wilt. "Oh dear. I guess you really do need blood to live. How about I get you some steak instead?" She asked. The little plant nodded. So, she went down to the butcher shop and got a 4 ounce steak. She came back, cut it up and fed it to the plant. He then started to grow. "I knew it would be a good change. Well from now on, instead of eating people, your eating food from the butcher shop. I hope your alright with that." She said.

Over the next few months, Molly fed the plant steak, ham, chicken, and any other meat product you could buy at the store. Every night she read to him. She sang him a song to get him to sleep. She danced for him whenever he was depressed. One day, while out shopping, she bumped into a very handsome young man. "Well, hello there, pretty lady." He said. "Oh hello. I'm Molly. Molly Clyde." She said. "Wilson Grey. Pleasure to meet you." He said. He took her hand and kissed it. They sat down over coffee and started talking about themselves. Molly walked home with a big smile on her face. Audrey 2 was leaning against the wall, looking depressed. "Oh, Twoey. I'm so sorry. Here, I brought your lunch." Molly said, taking out of her bag a big juicy steak. She tossed it into his mouth. "I just met the most amazing man ever. He invited me to dinner tonight. I have to figure out what I am going to wear." She said, rushing to her room. Audrey 2 felt even more depressed. That night, "Well, how do I look?" She asked Audrey 2. She had her hair up in a bun with a diamond hair pin. She was wearing a purple strappless dress with a white satin sash, white heels, a pearl choker, and pearl earrings. Audrey 2 smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Well, I'm heading out. You be good." She said. "Don't go." A voice said quietly. Before Molly put her hand on the doorknob, she froze. "I beg your pardon?" She said. "Don't go." The voice said again. She turned around. "Was that you, Twoey?" She asked. "Yes it was." He said. "You can talk? That's amazing. Now when I talk to you, you can respond back." She said. "You got that right, baby." He said. "Now why don't you want me to go? Is it because this is the first night you'll be alone?" She asked. He nodded. "Oh don't worry, its only for a few hours. Besides, its not like I'm leaving you forever." She said. "I just want you to be careful. You don't know this man very well and I don't want you to get hurt." He said. "Don't worry. The first sign of trouble, I'll walk away and never speak to him again." She said. She blew him a kiss and walked out the door.

After about an hour, Molly came running into the shop. She was all dirty and her outfit was torn. Her hair was messy and one of her heels broke. She began bursting into tears. Audrey 2 wrapped his vines around her hands, pulled her over to him and sat her down. "What happened, baby doll?" He asked. "Oh, Twoey. You were right about him. Before we got to the resteraunt, he started feeling me up, and kissing me all over. I tried to push him off of me, but he just started beating me. The cops arrested him, but I'm scared he might escape and kill me." Molly said, crying. Audrey 2 hugged her. "Well, if he ever comes back, I will take care of him. I will throw him out the window and he will go running home to his mommy." He said. Molly wiped away her tears. "Oh Twoey. You would do that for me?" She asked. "Anything for you, angel face." He said. Molly smiled and lightly kissed him. She rested her head on his pot and fell asleep. Audrey 2 covered her with her coat, and caressed her long beautiful hair. He didn't even care he never got his dinner. All he cared about was making Molly happy.

The next morning, Molly woke up. "Morning, sunshine." Audrey 2 said. "Good morning, Twoey." Molly said. "Molly, angelface, will you please sing me that song I love hearing so much?" He asked. She smiled. "Alright." She put a record on and began to sing. "Oh Danny boy, the pipes the pipes are calling from glen to glen and down the mountain side the summer's gone and all the flowers dying tis you tis you must go and I shall bride." Molly sang with the voice of an angel. It was Audrey 2's favorite song that she sang to him. To keep it special, she only sang it to him every full moon. When she finished, he applauded. "Like an angel. As usual." He said. "Thank you, Twoey." She said. She went into the fridge and gave him a nice juicy steak and an extra one for being there for her the previous night. The next day, Audrey 2 was now fully grown. "Oh my goodness." Molly said. "Good morning, pretty lady. Check me out! I am a full grown plant." He said. "That's wonderful." She said. "And now it's suppertime!" He said. He started wrapping his vines around her, pulling her closer. "Ah! Twoey, why? I treated you with kindness. I took care of you. Look into your heart! I love you!" Molly shouted. She was just in his mouth, but before he could close it, he remembered all the times he spent with her. She sang to him, she danced for him, she read to him, he knew deep inside himself he loved her. He took her out of his mouth and placed her on the floor gently. "I'm sorry. I thought I was playing along with you. But I guess what kept me from eating you was the way you treated me. Can you forgive me?" He asked. Molly looked at him and smiled. "Oh how can I not?" She said, holding one of his vines. "I guess I still have a little of the old me in me." He said. "The old you?" She asked. "Well, I am the first Audrey 2 ever on earth. I was the plant owned by Seymour Krelborn. When the military shot me down, I guess what you found was my life source. Now that you have changed me, I can be appriciated like I used to be before. This time, I don't need blood to live. As long as I have you with me, I am a healthy growing plant." He said. "Awwww your sweet. What would I do without you?" She said. Little did they know, they were being watched by Wilson Grey. "No wonder she left me. Its the plant! Then I will destroy that plant and have her for my wife." He said. He ran off. Over a few days, Audrey 2 and Molly went on with what they had. He began falling in love with Molly more and more each day. He figured he should tell her the truth. When Molly came home from the market, Audrey 2 wrapped his vines around her sat her down on the counter. "What's going on?" Molly asked. "I need to show you how I feel." He said. "Sugarpie Honeybunch you know that I love you. I can't help myself. I love you and nobody else." As he sang, Molly started dancing. He took her hands spun her around, picked her up and held her close. "I love you, baby. I always have. Will you be mine forever?" He asked. "Oh Twoey. Of course I will." She said. She kissed him.

That evening, there was someone banging on the door. Molly answered it and saw Wilson holding a gun. "Wilson, what are you doing here?" She asked. "I know you have the plant. And I will destroy that thing and have you arrested. Unless...you marry me." He said. "What?! Never!" She shouted. Wilson pushed her out of the way, pointed his gun at Audrey 2, but before he could shoot, Molly pushed him out of the way. He got up and pointed his gun at her. "This is your last chance. Marry me or he will die!" He demanded. She looked at Audrey 2, and began to tear up. "Fine. I will. If you let me say goodbye." She said. "Fine." He said. Molly ran over to Audrey 2 and hugged him. "I'm so sorry, Twoey. I just want to protect you. Remember, I will always love you. Forever." She said. Audrey 2 hugged her and never wanted to let go. "I don't want to loose you. I finally meet someone who truly cares for me even after what I have done and I'm going to loose her." He said. "You never will." She said. She took off her locket and wrapped it around his vine. "You'll always where my heart on your sleeve." She said. Wilson grabbed her wrist and pulled her out. She quickly blew him a kiss goodbye.

The next day, the wedding took place. Molly looked at herself in the mirror. She burst into tears. Suddenly, she started hearing a familiar voice. "Hey, little lady, hello. Your lookin cute as can be. Your lookin mighty sweet." "Go away, Wilson!" She shouted. "No, it ain't Wilson. It's me! Your friendly Audrey 2. This plant is talking to you." Molly turned around and looked out the balconey, and there was Audrey 2. She ran to him. "I don't believe it!" She said. "Believe it, baby. It's here for you." He said. He stroke her hair and caressed her cheek. She raised her hands on the vines. "I'm so happy your here." She said, tearing up happily. "You lookin mighty fine in that dress." He said. "Thank you. But I just don't feel pretty. I feel like a sleaze marrying someone I don't love." She said. "I came here to save you. I am not letting you marry him. I am the one who loves you." He said. "Awwww Twoey, I love you too. Please save me from that horrible man." She said. Audrey 2 wrapped his vine around her waist, climbed down, everyone was screaming and running away. He carried Molly back to the flower shop. "What do we do? They will hurt you." She said. "We calm down and stay quiet." He said. Molly closed the curtains and locked the door. She fell asleep right against Audrey 2. He covered her in her coat and held her hand. "Good night, little lady." He said.

The next day, Molly woke up and saw in front of her a ring. She turned around and saw Twoey was holding it up. "Is this for me?" She asked. "Who else would it be for? I want you to marry me, angel. Be my wife forever." He said. "Twoey, I'm flattered and I would marry you. But I don't think it's legal to marry a plant with a human." She said. "I though ahead of that. I need to eat you for this though. And I promise you will be reneweled into something beautiful. Do you trust me?" He asked. Molly thought it over. She really wanted to be with Twoey forever. And he has changed. Maybe this will help. "Alright. But please make it quick and painless." She said. "As you wish." He said. He picked her up and placed her in his mouth. After an hour, he coughed up a seed. He planted it in a pot, and watered it. In no time at all, it started to grow. Into a woman. And that woman was none other than Molly. She let out a yawn. She looked at her reflection. She had on a green leaf dress that was short in the front and long in the back with a rose right on the neckline, vines around her arms and legs, two necklaces around her neck, one with leaves and flowers, and the other was a glass orb with small greens inside, crystal orb earrings the same as the necklace, and her hair was curled with tiny flowers scattered all over. Twoey took her hand and helped her out of the pot. "Twoey, I have you to thank for this. The renewel replaced my blood with aloe. My skin with chlorophyl. And I feel a great connection to all plants and I can help them grow." She said. "And you look smoking." He said. "How can I ever thank you?" She asked. "I have one way." He said. He took out the ring. "Will you now be my wife?" He asked. Molly smiled. "Yes I will." She said. He placed it on her finger, he picked her up and kissed her. They were married right away. And they lived a long and trouble free life together.


End file.
